With Love comes Pain
by Rath
Summary: Slash. Adam's unsure how Jeff feels for him. Not wanting to hurt their friendship, he debates whether he should tell him his true feelings. Contains OCShane
1. Default Chapter

Rei: ^_^U Wrestling.... ^_^ I read Kittie Kittie Kittie's fic, Somewhere out there, and next thing I knew, I was hooked on Jeff fics. XD

Rath: She's drooling over Jeff right now....

Rei: And the colored hair!! Ooh Jeff is the bestest!!

Rath: Warning!! ~slash!!~ Adam/Jeff ~non-slash pairings~ Shane/OC Matt/Lita and I'm thinkin' Jay/Trish or Jay/Chris. Wat do you think?

Rei: *drools*

Rath: *looks at sky* Why me?! Anywayz, I'll try to focus on Jeff/Adam, but I might often stray to the Shane/OC pairing. This was written a while ago. Back when Matt and Jeff were still tag team partners.

Rei: *drools* Jeffie...

~*~

This one seemed to fit: "FEAR is only a four-letter word."- Hardyz from a while ago.

~*~

"What the hell is going on here JR?"- Jerry "the King" Lawler looked confused. A blue-haired man had just rushed out to the ring, where Kamui, the red and black haired, Japanese with contacts that currently turned her eyes startling green, was being beaten by Chris Jericho. 

"I dunno, but it looks like Hardy is trying to help Kamui."

Jeff slid into the ring, the relieved cries of the fans ringing in his ears, as he speared Jericho. Blow after blow was landed on him until he was flipped over the ropes. Jericho landed unceremoniously, and ran up the ramp, glaring at Jeff. 

Jeff, however, was oblivious to the death-glares he was receiving. As the writers had told him to, he knelt at Kamui's side as she sat. Gently, he picked her up, and carried her out. 

The writers of the RAW script had chosen. A new feud between Jeff and Jericho, and a new romance between Kamui and Jeff had just been formed.

~*~ 

"Hey, Hardy!! So does this mean Kit isn't single?"- Jay called as he saw the younger Hardy. A soft thump sounded and Jay turned to see who hit him. An annoyed looking woman, with red and black hair and green eyes stood there. "You know full well that 'Kamui' is now taken. Me, Kitsune, is not."

Flashing a grin she turned to remove her contacts. A second later, she turned back, her eyes the color of burnished silver, a rather curious color for a Japanese, whom usually had brown or black eyes.

Just then, Adam, Matt, Shane and Chris joined them. "Hey, Kit, sorry 'bout that. What are ya gonna do? Writers plan all that shit."- Chris said as they reached the group. "S'all right. That last hit hurt though. I think I got a bruise..."- at that she lifted her shirt and frowned at the light bluish black spot on her stomach. Then she pulled her shirt back down and scowled.

"Hey, don't get mad, get Glad!!"- Jeff said as he hung an arm around Chris and Kit's shoulders. 

"All right, who gave Jeff sugar?!"- Matt yelled crossly.

Kit giggled. "Silly. There's a vending machine around the corner. They sell Skittles!!"

Shane groaned. "Her too? Jeeze, I think I'll go to the hotel."

"Wait for us!!"- the rest of the gang, except Jeff and Kit shouted as they ran after him, leaving the two sugar-powered, rainbow-headed, high-flying people in the background, giggling.

"They left us...."- Jeff was the first to notice. "Yeah."- Kit pulled back and frowned. "Don't they know we were only kidding?" Jeff grinned. "There really is a vending machine though." The two shared an evil grin.

~*~

"Sha~ane!!"

No reply. 

"I know you're there!! Answer me!!"

Still nothing.

"Right then. If you don't want me to go find some change to get candy, you'd better answer the door!!"

Slowly the door opened, and a green head popped out. "What?!"

Kit grinned. "I knew that would work! Any ways, Trish kicked me out because she _apparently _heard I got sugar in my blood, which I don't."- at this she glared at Shane. "Whoops." "Jeff got kicked out by Matt so he had to room with Adam. You're the only other one with a spare bed. So what do ya say?!" Shane stepped back and allowed her to enter.

"Thanks."

~*~

Adam Copeland, AKA Edge, woke to a thump, then quiet cursing. Opening one eye he glared at the young man who looked like a child, sitting on the floor in a nest of blankets, glaring through rumpled hair at the bed that threw him off.

"Ya know, that thing seems to work better if you don't fall off."- Adam said with speech still slurred with sleep.

"Fuck you, Adam."

"Jeeze, some one got off of the wrong side of the bed?"

"Fuck you, Adam."

"Forming a habit there?"

"Go to hell. I had a very rude awakening, and am in no mood for this."

Adam snickered, but quieted, watching as Jeff climbed back in bed and fell back to sleep.

~*~

Shane couldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep knowing Kitsune was lying in the bed a couple feet from him. Ever since he had met her, he had been smitten.   
~*~Flashback~*~

Shane had heard news that there was going to be a new WWE Diva that night. He didn't know much else, besides the fact that she was a high-flying daredevil. 

He walked the corridor to his hotel room, forgetting why he left in the first place. "Say, Shane? Shouldn't you get ice to go with that bucket?"- Shane looked at Jay. "Yeah. I guess I should. Sorry. I'm spacin' here."

Jay laughed and waved Shane in the direction of the ice machine.

Shane walked slowly. There, in front of the ice machine, stood a beautiful young woman. She had blue hair, which reminded him of Jeff Hardy. Her silver, Asian eyes stared blankly at the ice machine, and she held an empty bucket in her slender hands. She wore a pair of baggy, nylon cargo pants, and a mesh shirt over a black tank top. 

"You push the button if you want ice, you know."- Shane said. It seemed to shake her out of her reverie because she blinked and looked at him. 

"Huh? Oh! Ummm, sorry. I was thinking. Nervous I guess. "- she answered in a low voice that quavered just a bit.

"Why?!"

"Christ, just thinking of all the people watching me... shit! I'm not even Christian and I'm saying 'Christ'!"

Shane looked at her like she was crazy.

"Dammit! You're a wrestler, right? So how do you do it? How the fuck do you do it?!"

"Dooo.... what?"

"Wrestle. Knowing that millions of people are watching your every move. "

"Ooh!! You're the new Diva!!"

She blinked and nodded slowly.

"I dunno. Just don't think of the people. If you truly love to wrestle, then you should think of that. Remember that you're there to do what you love, and the fans are there to support you."

She grinned. "Thanks. The names Kitsune Yukimura, ring name'll be Kamui."

"Shane Helms, AKA the Hurricane. Nice ta meet ya."

The shook and she walked back to her room, empty bucket in hand.

~*~End Flashback~*~

Now the girl who was so nervous was changed. In the ring she was nothing but outgoing. That first night, she took on Jazz, and won no problem. She instantly became a favorite. Her hair color changed frequently, and her eyes more so. She had contacts of 7 colors, not including her natural eye color of silver, which the fans never saw.

Shane glanced over at the sleeping figure. She was beautiful. 

Slowly, Shane got up and walked to her bed. Her black and red hair fanned out, her face peaceful. Slowly, he bent and pressed his lips to hers in a long kiss. Unknown to him, silver eyes opened and glared at him. 'Ooh, that's low, Shane. Kissin' me while I'm down.... Oh well. I'll let it slide, ...this time.' - she thought as her eyes closed again.

~*~

"**Jeffery Nero Hardy**!!"- Adam glared at Jeff, who was still sleeping. "Hmmm? O...k. I'm up..."- Jeff turned over to sleep some more. "**Jeff**....." No response. "Amateur."- a voice drifted from the door, which Adam had left open. Matt stood there, an amused grin on his face. 

"You need to do this,"- Matt walked casually over, and took a pack of Starburst Fruit Chews from his pocket. "Hey, Jeffro, you want some Starburst?"

Jeff sat up. "I'm up! Gimme!"- Matt handed over two of the candies.

"That's all?! Cheapskate. One of these days, I'm gonna sleep right through your bribes."

"That'll be the day that hell freezes over and pigs learn to fly."- Adam said with a laugh. Jeff pouted and Adam's heart skipped a beat. "Fuck you, Adam."- he laughed, trying to seem serious, and failing miserably.

"My, Jeffro, you do know that you shouldn't form bad habits like that."

"Fuck you Adam."- snickering from Jeff, and a little from Adam. Matt was confused.

"He'll never learn."- Adam moaned quietly, as if to himself.

"Fuck you."

This time, Adam had a different idea. "Oh, not now. I'm not in the mood. Maybe later."

Jeff choked and glared at the laughing-hysterically Adam. Matt, still clueless, laughed at the two men.

~*~

"Waaaah!! Shin-e, baka!! Shiiin-e!!!" (Waaaah!! Die, idiot!! Diiiie!!) - Kit yelled furiously at Shane, who had fallen atop of her. She grabbed a stick and brandished it at him threateningly.

"Woah. Sorry. What's with the stick?"- Shane asked curiously, watching her eyes blaze.

"It's not a stick! It's a wooden sword. It's used to practice."- she muttered. 

"Kendo? Ooh... isn't that that sword-fighting thingie?"

"Yeah. Basically. And, I _was _meditating before you fell on me."

"Heh. Sorry."

"Whatever. I was almost done anyways... We've got to go soon."

"Yup."

"Okay. You ready?"

"Yup."

"Ok."

~*~

"Hi Rainbow!"- Kit called to Jeff. "Hi Skittles!!"- Jeff yelled back. They smiled and dragged Shane and Adam towards each other. "Adam. Did you sleep well? Did Jeff wake ya up?"- Kit said with laughter in her voice.

"Not really."- Adam admitted with a secretive smile.

Before Kit could ask why, Jeff interrupted. "So Shane. Didja behave yourself? It must be hard with such a pretty woman in the same room with you."

Kitsune blushed, and Shane muttered a "I was good." Kit rolled her eyes at that. Shane was not good.

Despite laughing along with Jeff and Kit, Adam couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Kit. She made Jeff laugh so easily... It was if they were clones of each other. Not only that but it seemed they were made for each other... He didn't know why it hurt. It just did. He should be happy for them, right? So why did it make his heart ache that Jeff might like someone other than him?

__

'I'm not like that. I'm straight. I should be falling for **Kit** of the two, not Jeff. Maybe it is Kit. Maybe I've got it all wrong!'- Adam thought.

The way his heart fluttered at Jeff's smile convinced him otherwise.

"A~dam!!"- Jeff waved a hand in front of his face, trying to get the man's attention. Adam blinked, then blinked again. "Wha--?"

"Oh. Sorry. I was thinking." 

"He~y!! Spacing out is MY job!!"- Kit whined.

They laughed at her and she pouted. 

As Adam thought about Jeff, Shane was transfixed with Kitsune, similar thoughts running through his head. 

__

'She's beautiful. But... Does she love Jeff? They're like a perfect couple. But I love her. And Adam loves Jeff. I can see it. But do they love each other?' Shane thought to himself, as he laughed at Adam.

"Jeffro!! Ooh!! Can I call you Jeff-oniisan? It means brother. Cuz you're like a big brother!!" 

"Yeah!! You'll be my lil sis!!"

"Yeah!! Call me Kit-oneesan!!"

"Kit-oneesan? Ok!!"

__

'Guess that answers my question...' Shane and Adam thought happily at that. 

~*~

Rei: ^_^ That's all!! 

Rath: For now.

Rei: ^_^ Yup. Oh and Kendo is a form of swordfighting. There's different styles, and it is usually performed with a shinai, (bamboo sword) a wooden sword or, rarely, a katana (Japanese samurai sword) ^_^

Rath: info on Kistune?

~

name: Kitsune Hikari Yukimura (translation: Fox Light Snowvillage)

age: 22

dob: March 5

height: 5'6"

weight: 132 lb

hair color: (naturally) black

hair length: down to lower back w/ bangs that frames face & falls into eyes w/ casual elegance

eye color: (naturally) silver

hair color: (currently) red & black

nationality: born in Japan, but is US citizen

stage name: Kamui 

hobbies: kendo, wrestling, eating candy

other: wears glasses occasionally, and contacts on stage. Only wears glasses when she feels like it, doesn't need them.

*likes Shane Helms

*Loves Jeff like big brother

*knows Adam likes Jeff; approves

*likes to cuss people out in Japanese

*one of fan's favorite Divas. they also like Lita.

* LOVES SKITTLES, thus the name Skittles from Jeff

~

Rei: ^_^

Rath: . Jeff and Adam will be getting together in the next chapter, so will Kit and Shane. Sorry that I kept talking about Kit. I wanted to give you info on her. I try to focus on Jeff and Adam, but I get distracted. 

Rei: ^_^

Rath: Rawr!! Wats up with the '^_^'s?! Stop it!!

Rei: ^_^ I'm happy cuz I wrote about Jeff.

Rath: .

Rei: ^_^U ....and my face is stuck this way.

Rath: XD Just review, folks, just review.


	2. I dunno what to name the chapter

"Jeff, you ready for this?"- Shane asked as they walked through the hallways. The last few matches they had done and were going to do were leading up to the Pay-per-view event, on Backlash.

The event: a tag-team match, Jeff, Kamui and Hurricane, against Christian, Chris, and Trish.

"Hell yeah. Chris is going down tonight."- Jeff replied with a smirk.

"I heard that, Hardy."- Jeff turned to face Chris and his smirk widened. "And what's little Chrissy going to do?!"

"I'll.... I'll steal your girlfriend!"- with that he whirled on Kit, who was walking over and picked her up.

"Well, good luck on that. Kit is _not _my girlfriend. And even if she were, she'd kick your ass."

"Jeff.... I'm _not _capable of taking on Chris when he's determined, so HELP ME!!"

With a grin, Chris put her down. "Ahou. Baka." (fool. Idiot.)- she growled at him.

"Hardy. Kitsune. You're up next."

Jeff's music started blaring, the crowd screamed and the lights dimmed, and the black lights turned on. The two ran out and jumped around. Jeff smeared his black light paint over himself and somehow managed to get some on Kit. The two ran into the ring and posed for the crowd. Shouts of "JEEFFFF!! I LOVE YOU!!" and "KAMUIIII!!! rang out.

They ran down the ramp, slid into the ring, and posed in each corner. Then the tagteam partners subsided to the edge of the ring to await the arrival of Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus.

As their opponents entered the ring, it was Jeff and Chris to begin the match. Trish and Kamui retreated to their corners.

Jeff began the match with a few backhanded blows, backing Chris onto the corner. Then he grabbed his arm, swung him into the other corner, and ran after him. Chris got his legs up in time.

As Jeff stumbled back, Chris ran to tag in Trish. When Jeff recovered and turned to Chris, he was met with Trish. The referee jumped in between them and told Jeff to tag Kamui in. He did.

Kamui leapt into the ring and charged Trish, hitting her with a spear. With a hard slap and a few more punches, Trish was on the ground. Kamui pulled her up by grabbing her hair and Trish swing wildly at her, catching her cheek. Kamui stumbled back as Trish advanced. Two hard slaps rang out, before Kamui had enough and kicked the blonde.

Trish stepped back, glared, and tagged Chris in. He entered the ring, and stared at Kamui, who made no move to tag Jeff. She stood in a fighting stance, glaring at him.

He jumped forward, intending to scare her, but she leapt down and kicked his feet out from under him. He fell flat on his back with a small cry of surprise. Kamui tagged Jeff and bent to keep Chris down.

Jeff climbed up to the top rope and made sure Kamui was keeping Chris down. She was. He leapt into the air, arched his back, flipped, and landed. A Swanton Bomb.

Chris groaned and held his stomach. Kamui stood to block Trish's path. Jeff advanced on Chris. Blows landed with loud slaps or dull thumps. A hurricarana here, a clothesline there.

Finally, as Trish was down out of the ring, Jeff managed to get Chris down in the ring. He climbed up to the top ropes and executed another Swanton.

He pinned him.... The ref counted... one, two and three!! The winners were the red and blue haired team!!

Cheers erupted, and the victors held their arms up in victory. "For the fans."- Jeff muttered as he leaned over. "Yes. The fans."

They brought their lips together in a quick, but passionate-looking kiss. They pulled apart and exited, slapping the fan's hands as they went.

~*~

Backstage

~*~

Kit grinned at Trish and Chris, wiping Jeff's paint off of her face, and body. "Jeff. You are a very messy boy."- she growled.

Jay snuck up behind Chris, motioning to everyone to be quiet. He jumped over and slapped his hands over Chris's eyes. "Whaaa--?!"

"Guess whooo!!"- Kit sang with glee.

"Ummm..."

Jay snickered, giving Chris the clue he needed. "I know!! I know!! It's Jay!!"

Jay grinned and removed his hands.

Matt groaned. "You two are starting to act like Kit and Jeff."

That elicited a "You say that like it's a bad thing!!"- from Jeff, and a muttered "Bakamono" (stupid person) from Kit. Matt grumbled something about learning Japanese some day do Kit couldn't insult them behind his back....

As Matt whined, Kit took it upon herself to arrange the rides to go back to the hotel. "Shane, your match is up next, right? How 'bout you ride with me and since Jeff rode here with me, Jeff can ride with Adam. Okay? Jeff? Adam? Shane?" They all nodded slowly.

Kit clapped her hands. "Okay! So that's settled. I'll wait for you out back, 'kay Shane?"

Before Shane could answer, Kit was gone. He looked around and spotted her following Shawn Michaels, and, judging by the look on his face, being very annoying. They all chuckled as Shane got ready for his match against Jay.

"Kitsune?"- Shawn asked in an annoyed tone of voice. "Yes?"- she answered innocently. "Don't you have someone else to bug? Like Helms?" 

She smiled. "I could. But I don't wanna."- she said with wide eyes, still blue from her contacts.

"And why not?"

"Because..."

"....."

Kit smiled and continued following the Heart Break Kid.

"Hey, Shawn, what's with the kid?"- Kevin asked as they walked. "Wish I knew."-Shawn grumbled.

"I'm just here to get ya mind offa a certain Game."- she said. "Betja haven't thought of him in a while?" Shawn thought a minute then nodded. "See!! Now if I see ya all gloomy again, I'll be back!!"- she said in a deep voice, impersonating the Terminator. 

Shawn watched her leave in disbelief. Kevin was cracking up. "Imagine!! The great Shawn Michaels, being scolded by a girl!!"

"Shut up."

"At least she's pretty."

"I said _shut up_!!"

~*~

Jeff walked with Adam back to his car. Adam was watching him. Jeff seemed to be studying him with an unknown emotion in his eyes.

Adam smiled. Jeff looked so completely innocent like that!!

They reached their car and Jeff threw his bag in the back before plopping down in the passenger seat. Adam did the same, except he sat in the driver's seat, rather than Jeff's lap, no matter how appealing that was...

~*~

Rei: ^_^* I know said they'd get together in this chapter, but I've been busy!! 

Rath: Pssst *whispers* She lost her cell phone

Rei: _ It's not my fault!! 

Rath: Suuu~re

Rei: -_-

Rath: ^_^

Rei: Just review, people. I'll put a Jay/Chris pairing in. That whole 'guess who' scene was me trying to foreshadow that. And the part with HBK? I was bored.

Rath: -_-*

Rei: REVIEW!!! ^_^


	3. Arghhhh Still can't come up with chap ti...

Rei: Arrrrgh... Tired.....

Rath: ^_^ She's actually really happy though.

Rei: Yes, I am!! I made the volleyball team!! ^_^ That's why I don't update very fast, ok?

~*~

Adam frowned. They'd been lost for a good hour now. Jeff was sleeping in the passenger seat, oblivious to their troubles. With a fond smile, Adam reached over and gently swept a strand of Jeff's hair away from his face. Then, unable to stop himself, he caressed Jeff's cheek, then traced his lips. 

Jeff stirred slightly and he pulled back as if he had been burned. 

Reluctantly, he turned his eyes back to the road as he looked for the exit they were supposed to take.

*

Jeff lingered in a state between sleep and wakefulness. He knew not of time, or that they were lost. Suddenly, a soft touch on his cheek jerked him to awareness. He fought to appear to still be sleeping. The touch moved from his cheek to his lips. Enjoying the soft touch, he moved his head so that he was leaning into the gentle fingers. To his dismay the fingers left.

After a few minutes, Jeff pretended to yawn loudly and sat up, peering drowsily through his hair. The man driving turned and smiled at him. "Finally up, Sleepy-head?" He nodded. Something flashed through Adam's eyes, but it was gone as fast as it came. Jeff thought he recognized the emotion in his eyes, but wasn't quite sure, so he planned something. Something to do that night to test his theory.

~*~

Rei: The end.

Rath: *glares* Tell the truth....

Rei: Okay. It's not the end. Keep reading.

~*~

Kit smiled. She was beyond cheerful, past jovial and downright ecstatic. She sang the lyrics for a Good Charlotte song and smiled again as Shane glanced at her skeptically.

__

"Lifestyles.... Of the rich and the famous

They're always complaining....

Always complainin'...

If money... is such a problem

Well they got dentures

Think we should rob them...."

Shane frowned. "You do know... We qualify to be rich and famous."

She shrugged and kept singing.

~*~

"Adam?" 

"Huh?"

"Are we lost?"

"Uhh... Yeah."

"Ok."

"....."

"We can call Kit or Shane or Matt or Jay or Chris or--"- Jeff started. "Okay. I got the idea. Call someone."- Adam admitted defeat at the hands of the road and Jeff got out his cell phone. After a few seconds, Jeff started talking to the phone. "Hey, Shane? Yeah, hi. Listen.... Adam's lost. Well, actually, we both are, but Adam's driving.... Ummm, we're near a Denny's. Huh? I dunno."- after a few more minutes, Jeff handed the phone to Adam and he followed Shane's directions. Soon, their hotel appeared. With a thanks, Adam hung up and handed Jeff his phone back.

~*~

Rei: Sorry. This is just a filler chapter since I don;t have time for an actual update. But there was a hint of Jeff's feelings!! ^_^ 

Rath: -_-* She'll be busy playing volleyball for a while now. 

Rei: I'll still try to update!!

~*~~~

+KazzaXTreme~ Yes, cussing people out in Japanese is great, isn't it? I do it all the time.

~

+xtremediva ~ Kit is cute, isn't she? Hyper. But who would Shawn have as a love interest? O_o Pick someone and I'll try my hardest to make it happen....


	4. Kit sings Evanescence and stuff happens

Rei: ^_^ 'Nother chapter!

Rath: -_-

Rei: ^_^ READ AND REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYONE BUT KIT AND CLAIM NO KNOWLEDGE OF THEIR SEXUAL ORIENTATION. I ALSO DO NOT OWN EVANESCENSE. ALL I OWN IS A CD AND CONCERT SHIRT AND SOME MAGAZINES. SO DON'T SUE!!

~*~

With a sigh, Adam lowered himself into bed. Jeff was in the shower. It was amazing how badly he wanted to peek through the slightly open door. 

Just then the water stopped, and the urge to shift so he could see was even greater. After a few seconds, Jeff walked out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Adam's eyes nearly popped out. 

"Ummm... I forgot my clothes..."- Jeff muttered, his cheeks colored pink by a soft blush, either from the shower heat or from embarrassment. 

He rummaged through his bag, disappeared back into the bathroom, and reemerged wearing a Hardy Boyz shirt and baggy pajama bottoms. His damp, rumpled hair fell into his eyes and he shook them away.

Adam stared, but he wasn't focusing on anything before him. His mind was on Jeff. His chest. Sure, he saw it in the ring a lot, but never when Jeff only had on a _towel... _Oh, the possibilities!

Adam shook his head and cleared the thoughts, before his thoughts became evident... if you knew the right places to look... 

With a loud sigh, Adam gathered his pajamas and toiletries and went to take a shower, unaware of bright, mischievous green eyes watching his every move.

~*~

"Hey. I'm gonna go out really fast."- Kit told Shane as she rummaged through her bags. "Where."- Shane asked, being the responsible 'parent'.

"Out."

"_Where_?"

Kit sighed. "I'm gonna go get some ice cream. Want some?"

"No thanks."

"'Kay. I'm going then..."- she smiled and pulled a cap over her colored hair. Next she put sunglasses on to shade her shining silver eyes. To complete her disguise, she wore an oversized sweatshirt and plain jeans.

"Seeya!"

"Bye"

Kit walked leisurely. The ice cream shop was only a couple blocks away. To pass the time as she walked she sang softly. 

__

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors 

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb 

Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home 

Wake me up inside 

Wake me up inside 

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run 

Before I come undone 

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me 

Breathe into me

And make me real

Bring me to life

Wake me up inside 

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run 

Before I come undone 

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch 

Without your love darling 

Only you are the life among the dead 

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see 

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me 

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems 

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought without a voice without a soul 

Don't let me die here

There must be something more 

Bring me to life"

Kit's voice, soft and musical was a little wavering on parts, mostly from lack of practice. She made a face. Not only did her singing suck, but the hat was probably giving her hat hair and the sunglasses made it hard to see since the sun had already set. 

__

'No one'll recognize me... I hope. I'm not wearing contacts or anything... I'll chance it.' - she decided as she removed her sunglasses. She arrived at the ice cream shop and got a scoop of orange sherbet and a scoop of rainbow sherbet with rainbow sprinkles. The licked it as she strode back. 

As she walked, she noticed a very... peculiar girl. She had red hair (and she obviously attempted to streak it black, but it didn't work), bright silver eyes (again it was obvious she wore contacts to achieve the color). But, most disturbingly to Kit, she wore a blatant imitation of her clothes that she wore to the ring (a mesh long sleeve shirt under a tank top and loose pants. Don't forget the 3 earrings on each ear!)

Kit stared in horror as the girl glance at her and did a double take. She stomped forwards and Kit backed up uncertainly. "YOU! I recognize you!! You're Kamui! fan rip them off. In other words, she ran.

"Kitsune!! EEEEEEEKKK!!!"- the girl squealed and ran after Kit, who happened to love her limbs too much to let some rabid fan tear them off. The girl chased screaming her name and more people joined in. There were girls, boys, men and women, all chasing Kit. She ran like hell.

~*~

Jeff was sleeping on the bed without a shirt when Adam emerged from the cold shower. The shower had been cold for 2 reasons. 1. Jeff's little escapade with the towel had ....aroused him 2. it was hot, temperature-wise. 

But now, seeing Jeff's chest exposed, and sweating a little from the heat, was arousing too. Adam glanced at Jeff, and, unable to help himself, bent his head and pressed his lips to Jeff's. 

When he pulled away he saw emerald green eyes staring at him.

Adam's eyes widened as he fumbled for an excuse. Jeff sat up, his eyes never leaving Adam's. 

Adam's eyes widened even more (they're huge now) as Jeff leaned forwards and brushed their lips together. Getting over the shock, he readily responded, kissing back. Adam immediately took it upon himself to be the aggressive one. He licked Jeff's lips, begging for entrance and when it was granted, he plunged in, exploring the sweet cavern.

~*~

"Sha~ne!! Open the door!! Hurry!!"- Shane did so to see what all the commotion was and ogled at the sight of Kit running up the stairs followed by nearly 15 people. She ran in the door, slamming it behind her and gasped for breath.

"Hi!"- she held up a cone of ice cream "Want some?"

~*~

Reluctantly pulling away from the kiss, from lack of oxygen, Adam studied Jeff's face. His lips were swollen and his cheeks were flushed, but his bright green eyes were as shining as ever, full of life and sincerity.

"I love you, Jeff."- he said slowly.

"I know. I think I love you too."- Jeff replied, blushing at the admission. 

~*~

Rei: There. Adam and Jeff finally got together. This chapter sucked, in my opinion, but it's better then nothing, right? 

Rath: The Kit part was a pointless filler to make the chapter longer.


	5. Finally told him, didja?

With a soft sigh, Adam woke from his slumber. Hints of a pleasant dream lingered in his mind, fading until her could only remember that it was happy. Taking a deep breath. Adam rolled over and came face to face with a sleeping Jeff.  
After getting over the initial shock (and pleasure) Adam remembered the happenings of last night. After a few long kisses, Jeff and Adam snuggled together and went to sleep. (A/N Get your minds out of the gutters, nothing's happened yet!!)  
Slowly and quietly, as to not wake up 'Sleeping Beauty', as Adam called him silently, he got up and performed his morning ritual of washing, dressing and then he wrote a note to Jeff, before placing a light kiss on Jeff's cheek as he went out the door.

Down in the café of the hotel, Adam got a hot cup of coffee and sat in an open table, that was mostly hidden from the view of most rabid fans. As he sipped his coffee, he saw Kit, Shane, and Matt come down. As he watched, Kit ordered hot tea (caffeine doesn't go well with sugar for her), and Matt and Shane both ordered their drinks, and food (pastries for Matt).  
They looked around, spotted Adam, smiled, waved, and made their way over. They conversed for a minute, Adam glancing frequently towards the elevator.   
Finally, the person Adam was waiting for appeared through the elevator doors. Jeffery Nero Hardy stood there, before walking out with a huge yawn.  
He ran a hand through his hair as he walked slowly to the café. Once there, he looked around, searching for Adam. When he spotted him, his eyes lit up and he bounced over.  
Kit and Matt noticed a little more bounce in his step, and a similar glint in both Adam's and Jeff's eyes.  
Jeff arrived and slid into the seat beside Adam and flashed a bright smile. That's when Matt and Kit realized what it was about them that was different. "OH MY GOD!!"- Kit exclaimed.  
"Shit... uhhh... err.... Wow."- was the oh-so-intelligent-remark out of Matt's mouth.  
Shane frowned, confused.  
"Wow!! Way to go Adam!! Finally told him, didja?!"- Kit continued.  
Adam frowned and glared at the Japanese girl, before reaching over and hugging Jeff, as if shielding him from the others. That confirmed it in everyone's minds. Even Shane had caught on by now.  
Jeff blushed as everyone congratulated them in mock awe. Adam smiled, but hid it behind a scowl as he pretended to shoo them away with one hand, the other still keeping Jeff pinned against his chest.  
Finally, after another few seconds of shooing, Adam released Jeff and settled back in his seat. Jeff, looking a bit ruffled, did the same and smiled at everyone.  
Kit and Matt compared notes. Apparently, Matt knew Jeff had feelings for Adam, but Kit was the only one who knew they were returned. Kit had been trying to set them up for a while, making sure they roomed together or rode together, stalking them with patience and diligence that would make a monk gape. It was strange because most other things didn't keep her attention for more than a few minutes.  
Jeff glared at her when he heard of her attempts.   
After a couple more minutes of interrogations, Kit stood and dragged Matt and Shane with her as she walked off. She waved over her shoulder saying she'd give them some time alone.  
Matt grinned over his shoulder and wandered off, no doubt to go find Amy.   
Jeff and Adam watched them go and grinned. Jeff placed a light kiss of Adam's lips before saying "How long until Shane and Kit get together?"  
Adam smiled. "A couple weeks. Shane's definitely infatuated but what about Kit?"  
"I'd say a couple days after Backlash. I'm so sure that I'll bet 10 bucks!"  
"You're on!"- Adam agreed before kissing Jeff... Again.

****

::§†§::

Rei: Sorry, I've been busy so I haven't updated in a while.  
Rath: She's gonna dance in an Obon Festival. It's a Japanese thing. Kinda like Halloween or Day of the Dead in Mexico. When we can commune with our ancestors. Something like that.  
Rei: Plus, only getting one review for the last chapter wasn't very encouraging. =P

Shinna-- Thanks. I appreciate my ONE reviewer. This chapter's for you!!


End file.
